


Fight

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [8]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Fight

Timeline: Sam, part one

 

Challenge: Fight (Challenge number 34)

\-------------------------

" I don't need you getting involved in this Jack!" she growls at him. His eyes flash angrily as he runs his hands through his dreads. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Sky had been gunning for her since they joined the 'team', and habit made it difficult to keep from calling out the other teen on it. 

 

"Sky was purposely baiting you, and you know it, and you let him! I won't ignore that! Don't ask me to!" he snaps back. 

 

"Exactly! He was going after me, not you. This is between the two of us. I don't need you fighting my battles for me!" she yells, infuriated. Why did he see? She has to stand up to Sky on her own, without Jack's protection. She can't feel secure about herself if she always lets him step in to save her. She's not a damsel in distress, she's a Ranger with full powers, and she suddenly has this need to prove that she can hold her own in a battle, whether with words or with blows. 

 

He steps back, hurt. Suddenly, irrationally, he feels the need to make her hurt too, and to be in pain, and can't stop himself from muttering loudly "Really? Since when? Seems to me that I always have to step into your fights." The room freezes, and he instantly regrets the words. Wants to take them back, but knows that he can't now. 

 

"I can handle this on my own. Stay out of it," she replies, each word carefully bitten off. With controlled movements, she turns and leaves, and the swish of the doors closing sounds damn ominous to him. Taking a deep breath, he wonders what's happened. They never used to fight. Granted, on the streets, fighting amongst yourselves isn't that great of an idea, but still. Since joining SPD, they seem tense. He grins ruefully...he knows what the difference is. This is Z's dream, not his, but he won't tell her that. She needs the support, and what friend would he be if he backed down now? Sighing, he stands to stretch, and go find her, and apologize. She's starting to grow, and she's right. 

 

She can handle this on her own.

\--------


End file.
